Sharing
by TheRainGirl
Summary: Flash Fiction Challenge from TwistedInMasen. A sweet moment between a father and his son. POV? You decide. 1 picture   1000 words


**A/N: TwistedInMasen sent out a challenge to write a story to this picture:**

**28DOTmediaDOTtumblrDOTcom/tumblr_lu41ury2ME1qct1cdo1_400DOTjpg (Definitely look at the picture before you read! Just remove the DOTs)**

**I took her up on the challenge. Let me know what you think and who you think is talking!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sharing<strong>

We will be late to dinner with my parents. _Again_.

Edward said three hours ago he was taking Peter to play in the garden while he turned the soil before it rained, yet again. I knew I shouldn't have believed him when he said they wouldn't be gone long. He loves the garden as much as I do and we've been able to grow quite a lot over the last year and a half since we bought all this property.

And Peter loves to play in the soil and plants, just as much as his daddy. For someone so small, his ability to collect dirt astounds us. Knowing he's out there in the mud means that I need to bathe him quickly and get Edward into the shower. Like father like son.

We promised to be at my parents in two hours for a family dinner and it's a thirty-minute drive to their place.

I huff loudly as I make my way around the house heading toward the greenhouse and garden. As I look up, I can see the clouds forming quickly. It will be wet and cold tonight. It will be a good night for a fire though, I think as I walk across our yard.

The large double doors to the old barn we converted into a tool shed and garage are wide open and I can see someone moving around inside. As I make my way in the garden gate, I stop abruptly, warmed and heated through by the sight in front of me.

There stands my two-year-old son, hands caked in mud. He's staring adoringly at my husband with wide eyes and a big grin.

"I growed!" he excitedly yells as Edward takes a small squash from our boy's dirty little hands.

"Yes, you did grow. You're a farmer, Pete!"

Peter's resounding yelp and happy dance just kills me. I can't help the smile forming at my lips.  
>Edward leans down proffering his lips to our messy little boy and Peter leans up on his toes to give his daddy a loud, wet kiss.<p>

"Mine?" Peter asks, reaching up for the squash he's grown in his little garden next to ours.

"You're gonna eat this all by yourself?" Edward smiles down at him and holds it above his head.

"Mine!" Peter squawks again as he tries to grab the squash from Edward, but it's just out of reach.

"Now, now. What kind of son did I raise?" he asks as he kneels down to be eye level with Peter.

"You aren't gonna share your squash with anyone else?" Edward looks so serious, speaking in a sad, soft tone.

Peter, looking quite shameful, turns his face up to Edward and states solemnly, "I share."

I can't keep myself away any longer and go in. Edward hands Peter the squash when he asks for it and then bounds over to show me his amazing new toy. Scoop him up into a big hug, mud and all, I admire his incredible farming feat.

"I grew!" He yells in my ear and I laugh, his happiness is infectious.

"Yes, you did, baby. I'm so proud of my little farmer." I look over my son's blonde curls and take in the sight of my stunning, shirtless husband who is now arguing with some of the weeding tools.

I take in his lean muscles, pulling taut as he shifts a large wheel barrel into its spot in the shed. He catches me looking at him and stands quickly.

"I know, I know... we're gonna be late. I'm sorry. On my way to the shower now, I promise!" His tone is rushed, like he knows I want to start in on him for his usual "just a few hours turned half the day" shenanigans.

"It's alright, Edward. It doesn't matter," I say softly as I squeeze Peter tighter to my chest, causing him to squeak and wiggle against me.

Edward's head pops up in confusion, so does Peter's. I look from my son's crystal blue eyes, to my husband's deep green ones then smile.

"I love you," Edward tells me with a smile as I make my way toward him, holding a now very squirmy Peter.

As I set our little boy onto the dirt floor, I lean forward and grip Edward's arms pulling him toward me so his chest is against mine. I smell fresh dirt and _him_. His scent still gets to me every time I come close. Leaning my forehead against his, his grin softens and he looks into my eyes. I can't help but lick my lips feeling his body so close to mine.

"I'm gross," he laughs.

"I don't care." I shake my head then lean in to kiss him softly, "I love you."

"There's a toddler staring at us."

Smiling at the reminder, I look down at a shockingly quiet Peter looking between us. "Hey Pete! Wanna go sleep over at Gramma and Grampa's house tonight?"

Peter starts jumping up and down praising all things holy to a toddler. He knows he'll be spoiled rotten tonight. I'm sure he won't sleep and he will only eat junk and sweets, but right about now,

I am very, _very _okay with that.

Looking back at Edward, he's staring at me as though I were a piece of steak and he's been forced to go vegetarian. I guess he's not the only one looking forward to being spoiled tonight.

"Come on. Quicker you both get cleaned up, quicker we can drop Pete off and get back to what we were about to start."

I laugh as Edward grabs Peter, flipping him over his shoulder, and jogging out of the shed and back up the walk to our house.

Walking behind them I can't help laughing at Peter's shouts and giggles.

For the first time in nearly a year, I will be all alone with my husband tonight.

I shake my head then run after my beautiful husband and squealing son.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed :)<p> 


End file.
